taismo
by prince of the divine wolf
Summary: all three oneshots combined into a three shot
1. a death

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY BRAIN SO NO I DONT OWN SONIC OR CHARACTERS THEY GO TO SEGA

"Tails" Talking

'I' thinking

"_Love" spirit speaking_

(You) sound effect

TAILS OF A FLOWERS SORROW

(Bunk, bunk, bunk) Cosmo a green alien plant girl and Miles "Tails" Prower an orange two tailed fox were crawling through the ventilation shafts of their ship the blue typhoon trying to get to the X-Tornado a jet plane Tails built in Chris' world with his new friend Chuck or any way to escape.

"Tails what if he finds us?" Cosmo asked concerned for not only herself but the fox boy as well

"Don't worry Cosmo" Tails said turning his head "no matter what happens to me I won't let anything happen to you." he then smiled at her before continuing on

Cosmo's eyes widened "really?" she asked

"I promise Cosmo." was his reply not noticing her eyes tearing up at his words as he continued on with her following so that they could get her away from the attacker.

Shadow the Hedgehog.

After a few minutes they got to the cock pit where the jets were located. When they got out of the vents they made a run for one of the jets closest to them when Shadow teleported in front of both of them

"**CHAOS SPEAR"** he cried out as he shot four orbs of chaos energy at the two.

"COSMO!" Tails shouted as he pushed her away from the attack "gah" the first spear shot left ear off "ogh" the second burned his left shoulder to the point of third degree "ugh" the third did the same as the second but to his right shoulder "gugh" the fourth shot went straight through the center of his chest going in the size of a small fist and coming out his back the size of push pin.

Even though he was extremely hurt he still stood ready to protect Cosmo.

Shadow started to walk towards the two

"Stay back!" Tails warned the artificial hedgehog

To which Shadow responded with a "hmph" ready to finish the fox for getting in the way.

"Cosmo" called someone from a ship that landed in the Typhoon and crashed into Shadow

'That voice' Cosmo thought as her eyes widened seeing the ships hatch open a Seedrian came out "Galixina" Cosmo said

"Cosmo get that boy to this ships infirmary and stay there" Galixina said getting a laser gun out.

Sometime later Shadow was called back by Eggman.

Cosmo was waiting with her long lost sister silently for news on Tails' condition. As soon as the door opened and Chris walked out Cosmo ran up to him

"Chris how is he? Will he be ok?" she asked franticly tears welling up in her eyes. The boy looked down and closed his eyes

"I'm sorry Cosmo but Tails isn't going to see tommorrow" he told her

"NO!" Cosmo yelled as she pushed him down running to Tails. When she got to the room she saw Tails his wounds were bandaged, his chest had barely been moving and he was hooked up to a life support machine that barely beeped.

"Hey Cosmo." Tails said smiling at her trying to make her feel better

"Tails." Cosmo whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

His smile faded "You know huh?" his expression got serious "I'm sorry to ask but, Cosmo I want you to pull the plug" he said closing his eyes waiting.

Slowly Cosmo walked to the outlet and puts her hand on the cord but no matter how hard she tried to she couldn't will herself to make the final movement.

"AAAGGGHH!" she cried bowing her head as she slumped to her hands and knees "Of course I can't do that, I don't want to" she said as she turned to face Tails "Wasn't it my promise to you? That when this was over that I WOULD LIVE WITH YOU ON YOUR PLANET!" she yelled slamming her fist on the floor

"_Cosmo" _she heard her mother Earthia say to her_ "Have you forgotten the promise he made to you today?" _she asked her daughter.

"Impossible." Cosmo answered closing her eyes as tight as she could.

"_Do you have any idea how he was feeling while he was protecting you? You have traveled with him so far of course you would understand." _Earthia said in a way a sage would_._

Looking up with tears streaming down her face Cosmo replied "Sure I know, still, I don't" she never was able to finish.

"Cosmo" Tails said "for all the times I have hurt you please forgive me."

"Tails you have never hurt me I have always been happy with you around." Cosmo said

"All I ask is for you to free me from this pain." Tails said

Cosmo's eyes widened as a fresh wave of tears filled them to the brim "I CAN'T DO IT!" she shouted.

Outside the room everyone even Eggman and his crew who were watching through a small surveillance camera saw what was happening. All except for Amy, Cream and Cheese who were all sobbing were silent, even the constantly talking Bokun was silent.

"Because" Cosmo started as memories flowed through her brain "Tails" from the time they met to when they threw that party. From the time they got separated from the others on that planet with that serpent Metarex to now "I love you." she said as she finally pulled the plug. The lack of beeps made her cry

"_Cosmo thank you" _she heard looking up she saw Tails' ghost standing in front of_ her "If you ever miss me just look for me in your heart that is where I will always be." _Tails said kissing her forehead as he vanished leaving Cosmo with a permanent hole in her heart and a new goal for the future

'I promise Tails that when this is over and the Metarex are gone I will make Shadow pay for taking you away from me' she vowed as she kissed his bodies forehead.

THE END

I am sorry for Cosmo and tails they should have both survived

please review


	2. funeral and a revelation

Tails of a Flowers sorrow part 2: a funeral & a sad truth

I own nothing but my idea I don't own the characters they belong to the sonic team

"I" Talking

'Miss' thinking

"_Tails" spirit speaking_

It has been a month since Cosmo lost both Tails and her sister in the Metarex war. In one week she will reveal a secret that she hoped she could tell Tails when the war was over and they were together.

'Oh Galixina why did you have to go along with Tails I loved you both you were my sister and he was my true love' Cosmo thought as she looked at the full moon not knowing some spirits were watching this

"_She is still heartbroken Tails" Galixina said to the other spirit_

"_I know it hurts me more than you know" Tails said_

"_My little princess is strong she should be able to at least live her life" Earthia said_

"_I know I just wish she would stop stressing herself it's not good for them and I wish sonic would forgive her for my death it wasn't her fault it was shadows he killed me not her" Tails said_

"_Actually it was mine if I hadn't formed the Metarex this wouldn't have happened" Lucas said_

"_And me and Cosmo wouldn't have met" Tails said_

"_And my sister wouldn't have had such a fun adventure that was like her pretend games" Galixina added_

"_I don't blame you Lucas in fact I can sympathize with you if Mobius went through what Greengate did I would do what you did" Tails said_

It was now the day of cosmos love tails funeral and she was now walking up to the stand to say her goodbyes

"Hello my name is Cosmo Prower about a month ago Tails gave his life to save mine and I want everyone to know that tails was an inspiration to me" Cosmo began

"No matter what happened he never gave up and he always got the job done" her heart began to get heavy

"When we met I only thought of him as any other animal evil but not as evil as a Metarex" a tear rolled down her cheek

"but later when he and I began to spend time together I began to see the good an animal has to offer and I started to form strong feelings for him" she had to pause so she didn't break down

Everyone was looking at her with anticipation

"I realized what my feelings were when we were setting up a party I planned as a thank you for helping me I realized that I loved him" she then began to rub her stomach

" I never got to tell him this but im sure he knows by now since I am sure kami told him but in 8 months his legacy and the prower family will live on" she smiled

"I cosmo prower am pregnant with Tails' three kids" she said cosmo places a red rose on Tails before walking down from the stand

"good bye Tails I love you forever" she said looking back

"_cosmo I will see you again" Tails said before fading away_


	3. tommorow is a whole new day

Tails of a Flowers sorrow- a silver lining

I DONT OWN SONIC I DO OWN MY OCS THOUGH

"Welcome" talking

'Back' thinking

"_Tails" spirit_

It has been eight months since the funeral of Miles Tails Prower and today was a special day for Cosmo Prower today she would get a surprise from heaven

"_How much longer must I wait" Tails asked his sister-in-law_

"_Soon little fox soon" Galixina said putting a hand on tails' shoulder to keep him from being irrational_

"_But I can't wait much longer I want to be with her again" Tails said_

"_We want you with her too Tails but it is not time yet" Lucas said_

"_Yes little one we want our little princess to be happy but right now in the state of her being pregnant the shock could cause her to have a miscarriage" Earthia said_

"_Oh alright" Tails said looking through the clouds at Cosmo_

"(sigh) oh Tails I wish you could be here to witness the birth of our children but I will be strong for you" Cosmo said rubbing her now large stomach when all of a sudden she was in pain

"Miss are you alright" a wolf asked her helping her on to her feet

"p-p-please I need a hospital" Cosmo said moaning in pain

"Why miss" the wolf asked her

"BECAUSE I AM HAVING THREE BABIES AND I NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL "Cosmo shouted

"Oh right" the wolf said picking up Cosmo and putting her on a bench while he took out a cell phone

"Hello hospital there's a woman here and she is about to have a baby send an ambulance here NOW" he sad

"Whats your location" the hospital clerk said

"We're on the corner of chaos and emerald NOW HURRY" he said

(Time skip after Cosmo gave birth to her kids)

"Congratulations miss you have three healthy babies two girls and one boy" the doctor said

"Give me my babies" Cosmo asked/ordered to which the doctor complied and gave Cosmo her three crying babies

"What are you going to name them "the nurse asked

"Rosemary" Cosmo said looking at her youngest child a green fox with three tails and roses on her tails

"Galixina junior" she said looking at her second child a yellow seedrian with a single fox tail

"And Tails Junior" she said looking at her first born that looked like the spitting image of her love

"Waaaah" the babies cried

Acting on instinct Cosmo began to sing a lullaby she just came up with

"my little gifts, my little gifts, oh how I love you my little gifts

your bushy tails as soft as cotton

your tiny heads with hair smooth as silk

my little gifts, my little gifts, oh how I love you my little gifts

your hearts are big

your smiles small

I'll get you toys from any mall

my little gifts, my little gifts, oh how I love you my little gifts"

Almost instantly the babies stopped crying and smiled at Cosmo

"You have a beautiful voice" someone said from behind Cosmo

Looking back she saw something that made her faint before passing out a single word left her lips "Tails"

"Heh, heh, heh better reaction than expected I didn't think that getting life force from an alien would bring me back but it worked thank you Galixina" Tails said

After one hour Cosmo woke up and saw tails rocking TJ in his arms 'T-t-tails is here holding TJ did we die am I crazy' she thought as she picked up Galixina jr and Rosemary and walked towards the two Tails.

"I see your awake Cosmo" Tails said as he tickled TJ

"T-t-tails is that you" Cosmo asked

"Who did you expect knuckles" tails said as he grabbed her hand and put it over his heart

"How are you alive" Cosmo asked as she felt his heart beat

"You and your sister" Tails said

"What do you mean" Cosmo asked

"your tears kept my body from decomposing while Galixina gave me the last bit of her life-force as a present to her baby sister its effects took full effect yesterday after you left my grave" Tails explained

Immediately Cosmo latched onto tails and began to cry "oh (sob) Tails I am so so-so-sorry you got hurt that day (hiccup) because of my stupidity"

"Cosmo yes it was stupid of me to get killed but it was a good kind" Tails said

"A good kind" Cosmo asked

"Yes love it makes us irrational it was the same reason why Lucas became dark oak and made the Metarex love for his people" Tails said

"But Lucas was my dad" Cosmo said

"I know he even welcomed me into your family" Tails said

The next day after cosmo was discharged from the hospital tails wheeled her out of the door as she held there kids

"lets go tomorrow is a whole new day" Tails said wheeling her into future adventures of the prower family.

It all worked out in the end


End file.
